el primer paso
by lovely rrh
Summary: he esperado doscientos años por ti y ya no pienso esperar más...es ahora o nunca


_Llevamos viéndonos por doscientos años y aun no lo has notado, no sé si es porque soy realmente bueno ocultando estos sentimientos o si eres muy distraído que eres incapaz de notar lo que realmente siento por ti._

- ¡Bien y entonces yo seré el héroe!- declaraba un americano rubio de lentes que llevaba en una mano una hamburguesa y en la otra una soda dietética-.

-ja, ¡¿y esperas que estemos de acuerdo con esa idea tan ridícula?! - replicaba el hombre ingles que sostenía una taza de té en su mano-.

- yo... estoy de acuerdo con América-san- declaraba tímidamente el hombre japonés-.

-¡ Japón lo haces de nuevo, da tu propia opinión!- gritaba el Suizo-.

-¡Cómo osas hablar así de mi idea!-gritaba enojado el americano quien se dirija al Inglés-.

-¡Jaajajaja! un niño de cinco años tendría mejores ideas que las tuyas ... si cuando eras pequeño solías ser tan lindo -.

-Es que los viejos como tú que viven en el pasado se asustan ante lo innovador , ante lo nuevo-.

-¡Qué dices cuatro ojos!, mi país es muy innovador siempre estamos a la vanguardia- respondía enojado golpeando la mesa repetidas veces-.

-A la vanguardia de hace dos siglos - respondía el americano en tono de burla-.

- Estúpido yankee -

ambos países comenzaron a pelearse a golpes mientras alguno que otro ya abandonaba la sala como; Grecia,Holanda,Escocia,Romano,España (obviamente con Romano),etcétera.

-calme, car messieurs qui agissent comme eux mes chers amis-(tranquilos, como caballeros que somos actuemos como tales mis queridos amigos ) decía un rubio de cabello ondulado el cual sostenía una rosa en su mano-.

Aun que después de todo los tres rubios terminaron en pelea como siempre.

- Hoy también hay paz entre ellos aru-.

Después de terminada la junta y una que otra cosa rota el Británico y su ex-colonia terminaron de pelear y ambos se dispusieron a salir del lugar en el cual por cierto ya no había nadie, ya habían roto su propio récord en tiempo de pelea. Ambos país caminaron por todo el lugar. Las luces apagadas, puertas de entrada cerradas, no había forma de escapar al menos claro que el rubio de lentes utilizara su fuerza monstruosa pero no lo aria porque eso sería deberle más a Francia (quien había sido la sede este año), quien ya se había ido completamente molesto y lloriqueando al ver sus hermosas cosas volando de un lado a otro para terminar rotas al final. El país del amor había pensado que si esos países se iban a matar entonces que lo hicieran de una buena vez, aun que para él podían ocurrir dos cosas: 1- Sí, que terminen golpeándose tanto que al día siguiente cuando llegara a verlos estarían moribundos (aun que claro está que como países no morirían por algo así ) o 2- Esos dos países por fin terminarían juntos y si tenia suerte podía encontrarlos jugueteando. Para él ambas posibilidades eran buenas y de hecho que podían suceder ambas y para asegurarse, a parte de las cámaras de seguridad colocó muchas más en lugares más privados hasta que logró cubrir cada rincón del edificio (lo ultimo fue cortesía de Japón y Hungría).

Ya habían intentado todo y ambos tenían hambre así que se dirigieron hacia los pequeños restaurantes del lugar donde también había una que otra máquina expendedora, se sentaron juntos pero no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra.

_Maldición por qué tiene que ser tan lindo aun cuando se enoja_

_ De todas los países del mundo tenía que quedarme encerrado con éste americano...tsk..._

Se escuchó el gruñido del estómago del americano que gritaba para que le dieran de comer, Inglaterra no dijo nada pues a decir verdad se sentía exactamente igual.

- Iré a ver que tienen a dentro, ¿quieres que traiga algo para ti?-.

-tres hamburguesas, papas tamaño gigante, dos refrescos dietéticos y una cajita sorpresa-.

-¡por eso mismo es que estas tan gordo!- replicaba hombre ingles mientras tocaba las lonjitas de la ex-colonia haciéndolo sonrojar-.

—¡ no estoy gordo!, es musculo ,es musculo— replicaba el rubio de lentes—.

Bueno, iré a ver a la cocina del restaurante—.

Arthur…—.

El británico se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre humano por el cual casi nadie lo llamaba, sus hermanos lo hacían; pero era muy, muy rara la vez en que eso ocurría, Francia; aun que le molestaba que lo hiciera y terminaba golpeándolo por eso y América; quien solo lo había hecho cuando era un niño pequeño. El mayor no puedo evitar ruborizarse ante aquella simple palabra. Sus miradas se cruzaron y mantuvieron un rato ese contacto visual, pero, al no haber palabras que intercambiar ambos bajaron las miradas y el ojiverde salió del lugar.

_Maldición Inglaterra por qué tienes que ser tan sexy cuando te sonrojas… ¡calma América , calma , no puedo actuar ahora, debo mantener la cordura y así cuando salgamos mañana de éste lugar todo seguirá siendo igual que siempre_

˜ ¿quiero que todo sea igual que siempre?˜

Después de un rato el mayor volvió con la comida: dos hamburguesas, dos vasos de té, unas papas fritas tamaño chico, una ensalada. Colocó las cosas en la mesa dándole al menor su parte de la comida y quedándose con su parte. Al darle el primer mordisco el americano dio una mueca de desagrado.

No puedo creerlo Inglaterra , aun con todos los ingredientes ahí y con la carne preparada eres capaz de quitarle todo el sabor a la comida—.

¡ Cómo te atreves ¡, todavía que me tomo la molestia en prepararte tu comida chatarra me tratas de esta manera—.

Tranquilo, ves me estoy comiendo—.

Ambos terminaron de comer y llevaron sus respectivas cosas a la cocina.

˜ si te tengo tan cerca, es normal que quiera estrecharte en mis brazos˜

—América…—.

˜toma responsabilidad de ésta situación˜

América…—.

˜ y dame una respuesta˜

América…—.

El ojiazul parecía haberse desconectado de la realidad ya que ignoraba cada una de las llamadas que el menor en estatura le hacia, poco apoco la distancia entre ambos fue disminuyendo y el de lentes rodeo con sus brazos al hombre ingles quien temblaba e intentaba escapar de los brazos de su ex-colonia. Diligentemente el americano acorto la distancia entre ambos robándole al mayor un beso .

* * *

bueno este es el primer fanfic que escribo ,por favor diganme si les gustó por que si es así entonces le seguiré con la historia y si hay algo que no les gustó por favor haganmelo saber. Se haceptan jitomatasos, criticas .


End file.
